The Vienna Offensive
by magical-notes
Summary: During the Vienna Offensive at the end of WWII, Russia confronts Austria, having gotten there before the other allies. It might have gone decently, if Russia wasn't so unhinged at the time.


They had been sniping at each other for days, and Russia had seen Austria disappearing around corners, but it had taken weeks for this moment to finally arrive. The moment where he finally had the other nation pinned down to one building, and surrounded by his troops.

"We can storm you if you want," he called out, gun propped up on his shoulder, in a sing song voice. "Or you can come out now and spare us the trouble, da?"

Austria leaned back against the interior wall of the building, his uniform torn and pain coming from his sprained hands as they closed around his own weapon. Gott, it had to be Russia. His capital lay in ruins and Germany had been of no use in this conflict, considering the Austrian front as a minor defense. He didn't think he could take another assault, and he was certain his people couldn't. To surrender though... He hesitated, his violet eyes darting around for another route of escape. He couldn't put off his decision much longer.

"I'll come." He set his weapon down, hoping that wasn't the death knell to himself and his people.

Russia's grin widened and his posture became even wider in his victory. "Come out come out come out," he called sweetly. "Come out and play~!"

Austria hesitated again but stepped out of the building his hands up, unarmed. This was a mistake, he would have been better off fighting to the end, if that tone of Russia's was anything to go by. It was unnerving to no end but Austria would be damned before he showed that.

Russia's grin threatened to split his face when Austria finally emerged. "Ah, there you are. You shouldn't have stayed away so long, da?"

Whatever he had expected from Russia, that hadn't been it. Austria eyed the other nation warily from behind cracked spectacles, trying to determine if there was a logical way to answer that. Considering the illogical state of the world at the moment and the destruction around him he had a feeling there wasn't. "I suppose not, but things come up." He kept his distance as best he was able while trying to gauge the other nation's state of mind.

Russia walked towards the other until he loomed over him. "It wasn't very smart of you," he admonished. "Not very smart at all to try and defy me for so long."

The smaller nation flinched at that. "I-I..." Austria swallowed tying to get a hold of his voice and make sure it wouldn't crack. "I'm sorry. It wasn't my choice." Alright, not technically true, but hopefully safer than the truth that he hadn't actually given Russia much of a thought until the other nation arrived here. That was what Germany was supposed to be concerned with in this war, though Austria supposed he'd known the larger nation was always looming on the Eastern horizon, especially recently.

Russia seemed to flinch for a moment. "But you're here now, da? So we can put things like that in the past."  
>Things like what? Like the war? It's still not... Austria nodded slightly. "I certainly do hope so..."<p>

Russia was still smiling when he stepped forward and slammed Austria back against the wall by his neck. Dust shook down from the building with the force of the impact.

Austria's cry of surprise and pain was cut short as he gasped. His hands came up to pull at the other nation's hand around his throat as he blinked, trying to clear his vision. Pain shot up and down his back.

Russia leaned forward, forcing Austria's body further back. "You shouldn't have done it," he said, sing-song tone back in his voice. "You shouldn't have fought me. You shouldn't have gone back on your word."

"I..." What word? "I'm sorry, Russia! I wouldn't dream of doing it without having been forced to." He spoke quickly, desperately-hoping the other nation wouldn't see through the lie in it.

"You're lying! You always lie! All you Germans, you always lie! I do everything to help you, time and time again, and you all lie to me!" Russia let up on the pressure for a moment just so he could slam Austria back into the wall again. "Prussia, Germany, and you, you're one of them!"

Austria struggled, trying desperately to loosen the other nation's grip, even as his head spun. "I wouldn't!" Good God, he had to find something to say to get this to stop, his mind was growing addled and he was no match for the other nation, yet something told him that anything logical would be passed by and would only make matters worse.

Russia stepped back suddenly, letting the other nation drop to the ground from where he'd been holding him up against the wall. "You did," he said quietly. "Did you honestly think you could win against me? That you would be able to survive this?"

Austria's hand went to his throat, massaging it gently as he sought a response, the questions sounded rhetorical, but one couldn't be certain. "Nein. I didn't. Germany had command and I followed orders against my better judgment." Please just let him get out of this alive with his people living and he wouldn't make the mistake a third time.

Russia's face hardened when Austria mentioned orders. "And you follow your orders like a good little soldier, da? Killing my people, starving them, it's all under orders is it?"

"I haven't!" His violet eyes widened in horror. Dear God this got worse by the moment.

"I said not to lie to me!" Russia thundered. He grabbed both of Austria's hands and hauled him up by them.  
>"Why do you always lie to me? Why can't children play nice with each other?"<p>

The smaller nation cried out as his sprained hands were caught forcefully and he was hauled to his unsteady feet. "I wish I hadn't, Russia, but I can't change what was done before!" Children? I don't even want to know what that means...

"Promise never to do it again?" Russia said sweetly, hauling Austria up by his arms until their eyes were level.

Austria froze for a brief moment, promising anything wasn't possible. If his people decided it he would have to do it. But at this point he had to live in order to make future mistakes. The brunette nation nodded, "I promise."  
>Russia grinned and laughed as he threw Austria away from the wall and onto the hard ground. "Good," he said, kneeling down beside the other nation. "You still must be punished for your mistake though."<p>

Austria shifted slightly to get his hands under him so he could push himself up at least into a sitting position. "Please, Russia. You don't have to do this..."

"Have to?" Russia laughed. He stood and planted his boot on Austria's chest, pushing him back down. He giggled. "It has nothing to do with what I have to do."

Oh. Dear. God. Austria tried to get out from under Russia's foot. Never again. "Please don't do this..." He wouldn't beg, but damn if he wouldn't come close.

Russia tilted his head to look at the other flat on his back under his boot. "What could you offer me except revenge?" he asked finally.

"I…" Nothing. "There's my oil fields." Which technically, if the other Allies didn't show up Russia had anyway, but Austria hoped that the other nation wouldn't recall that right away.

Russia laughed. "I already have those though, da? I am not wishing for more oil." He leaned down, putting more pressure on Austria's chest. "The only reason I haven't killed you yet is because the others wouldn't like that. They're so picky, da?"

Austria gasped at the increased weight on his ribcage. "Ja." He hesitated for a long moment before asking quietly the question to which he didn't want an answer. "What are you going to do to me?"

Russia tilted his head. "I haven't decided yet. Any ideas?"

The Germanic nation stared at the other in shock. Did Russia really expect him to make suggestions for his own torture? "No."

"That's too bad," Russia said sing-song. "I'll have to think of something myself."

Austria tried to pull out from under the other nation's boot. "May I sit up while you consider this?" Breathing was rather difficult.

"No," Russia informed him. He looked around suddenly. "Too bad," he said, tugging his scarf. "I don't think I have my pipe around."

Austria paled, trying to lever himself up to a less vulnerable position, but finding it useless. He let his head fall back so it rested on the ground, his gaze seeking out what remained of the Viennese buildings, they were in ruins, he could smell smoke from a distance, and the broken state of his capital left little hope for the nation.

"What to do, what to do," Russia chirped. "Sadly I can't tear out your stomach." He began tapping his foot on Austria's chest. "Alright," he said, smiling, "Stand up." He moved his foot and took a step back.

Austria scrambled backwards, managing to gain his feet, though his balance was a little bit off and his head spun from the quick movement.

Russia tapped one hand against his thigh, his other hand fiddling with his scarf as he looked at the other. Suddenly he lashed out to punch Austria in the gut. "You've been bad~" he told the other calmly. He caught his hand and pulled it up.

Austria gasped, doubling over, only to straighten and try to pull his hand away. "Please Russia, not that. Anything else, but please."

"Are you actually demanding something of me?" Russia asked innocently, cocking his head to the side.

"No." Austria responded in all honesty, though the following sentence pained him to admit. "I'm begging you. Please, anything but that. My legs, my back, but not my hand, please."

Russia reached out a hand to cup Austria's chin and tilt his head back up. "Begging are you?" he asked quietly and squeezed Austria's left hand that he still held in his.

The smaller nation cried out, his violet eyes desperate. "Yes. Please, Russia. Leave my people that. I'll do anything." He tried to pull his hand from the vice-like grip, it was already injured and the continued pressure was sending waves of agony shooting up his arm.

Russia tilted his head and smiled. "But, you can't do anything."

Austria felt all resistance leave him. He closed his eyes, his tone echoing the complete defeat he felt. "Please, Russia, break anything else, but please not that."

Russia loosened his hold for a moment and ran his fingers down Austria's hand. "It's a rather lovely hand isn't it?" he said. "Soft, not worked hard, not course like mine. But it hurts now, da?" He grabbed it with both hands and snapped it.

Austria screamed as his hand broke, the pain shooting up his arm to his shoulder. He blinked, trying to clear his vision. He didn't dare to try and pull his lef-oh, Gott, his left-hand away for fear of causing more damage to it. He bit down hard on his lip, drawing blood, as tears sprang unbidden to his eyes at the pain and the realization of what exactly the loss of that hand would mean for his music.

Russia looked down at Austria as he screamed, and for a moment looked like he regretted it. "We all pay prices, da?"

"Let me go. Please." He murmured, his gaze dropping to focus on the other nation's chest. He was in agony and was ready to welcome any of the other Allied Nations with open arms if it simply meant he wasn't alone with Russia any longer. Instead of letting him go, Russia scooped the other nation up, something akin to bridal style. He started walking toward some of the few buildings that were still standing.

Austria yelped in surprise and as his left arm was jostled. He drew his broken hand close to his chest, cradling it with the other. Trying to get loose was not something he wanted to see the results of and he'd already allowed what dignity he had remaining to leave when he begged the other nation for something he knew wouldn't be granted. The musician stayed quiet, though his mind was racing, he had to get away from this somehow, Russia was completely out of his mind of that Austria was certain and being trapped with the stronger nation was not an idea he relished.

"You were very bad, da?" Russia said. "But now at least you've been punished for it."

Austria nodded very slightly, still concentrating on his hand, trying to figure out if it would be possible to fix the damage done to it-he certainly hoped so. "Ja." He swallowed the last shred of his pride as he spoke, apparently contritely, "I am sorry for my previous behavior, Russia. It won't happen again."

Russia smiled at him brilliantly, and it actually looked genuine, not like his vacant grins. "That's good. Please see to it that you don't do anything else stupid."

"Believe me, I don't plan to." Not that I'm able to do much at the moment anyhow.

"Good," Russia said, still smiling as he kicked in the door to what probably was a hospital-if it had not been before the war, it certainly was now. However, it seemed to be rather abandoned, only a few injured and fewer medical professionals around. Russia carefully deposited Austria down on one of the empty beds. "You should rest now, da? Want to look good for when the others arrive to accept your surrender, da?"

The other nation grimaced, having no desire to point out that since technically he wasn't an aggressor in this war he didn't need to surrender... Though considering the treatment thus far he almost preferred the results of the last war. He sighed, using his right hand to lever himself into a slightly more upright position. "Ja. Danke."

Russia made a face at the German words and pulled Austria's left hand to him, looking at it, curious to see his handiwork and if it could be fixed. "You won't have your fancy aristocratic instruments for a while," he said sweetly. "But it's probably not ruined."

Austria drew a sharp breath at the touch on his hand. How was he supposed to respond to that? He knew he'd lost his music, even for a time. "I..." He closed his mouth again, figuring silence was best at this point dealing with Russia. Nodding slightly he tried to gently withdraw his hand again. The possibility of regaining the use of it was promising, but he wasn't ready to grab onto that hope yet.

Russia frowned when he tried to pull away and let the hand drop back onto the bed. "Fine instruments aren't very Communist," Russia continued. "Maybe it will teach you to be more like the people, da?"

The response on the tip of his tongue not being the wisest choice Austria settled for a quiet. "Perhaps. It does not mean that I will not miss it, though."

Russia nodded. "We always miss things at first. It doesn't mean we don't give them up." His eyes looked haunted for a moment before he closed them to smile down at the other. "Feel better soon, da?"

A wry smile flickered briefly on Austria's face. The irony of Russia wishing him to "feel better" after having broken his hand in the first place was not lost on him. "Ja."

Russia smiled and turned to leave, after calling someone who looked like maybe a nurse and talking to them quietly. Austria watched him go, leaning back against the metal head of the bed to consider what exactly he was going to do when it came to the other Allies. He'd survived the end of the last war having been an aggressor, could he make it through this one as a supposed victim?

*During the siege of Vienna at the end of the war, Russian troops showed up well before any of the other allies, and took the city on their own.

*Some troops actually attempted to sabotage German defensives in hopes that when the Russians arrived it would make them more lenient-it let them in easier but otherwise didn't work.


End file.
